Samyang Challenge
by cumi-cumi
Summary: Naruto dibuat berjingit dengan kemunculan Ino dan Sai dari arah dapur dengan wajah yang sama-sama merah, bibir yang sedikit bengkak, dan nafas terengah. Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Udah Samyang Challenge-nya? Pedes banget ya Samyang-nya sampai bibirnya pada bengkak gitu?" / Saiino. AU.


.

**Disclaimer:**_ All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

**Warning:** AU. Bahasa tidak baku. Ada campuran Indo-Jepang. Possible OOC.

* * *

**.**

**Samyang Challenge**

.

* * *

.

Ino Yamanaka— gadis jelita bersurai keemasan itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun menuju ruang tamu, setelah ia memberi komando pada Sai, yang membawa berkantong-kantong belanjaan dan mengikutinya dengan patuh, untuk menutup pintu. Kekasihnya _sendiko dawuh_, menuruti perintah Ino tanpa babibu.

Sementara Ino melanjutkan langkahnya menuju destinasi. Keningnya dibuat mengernyit saat pandangan matanya terjatuh pada teman kos Sai- Naruto Uzumaki. Dia sahabat Sai dan dirinya juga sih, mengingat mereka sudah sering hang out bersama. _Well_, walau sebenarnya pada akhirnya itu akan berubah menjadi ajang kencan antara Sai dan Ino sementara Naruto menjelma menjadi_ third-wheel._

Tega sekali, memang.

Ino mengamati Naruto yang kini tengah duduk bersila di atas karpet dengan sebuah kamera _Canon Powershot G7x_ tersangga oleh tripod di hadapan. Melihat setting dan gelagat-nya, Ino bertaruh Naruto pasti sedang asyik nge-vlog. _Lagi._

Memang sudah bukan hal yang asing, bahkan menjelma rutinitas bagi Sai, Ino, dan teman-teman satu kos kekasihnya melihat lelaki berambut kuning terang itu mondar-mandir menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di depan LCD _display,_ me_-review_ makanan apapun yang miliki dan berbicara a sampai z pada_ camera-_nya untuk menyenangkan_ viewers_ _channel_-nya.

Ino tahu Naruto itu termasuk youtubers terkenal di dunia maya, _subscribers_-nya saja sudah hampir mencapai angka 500 ribu. Yeah, Ino tahu akan hal itu. Ia juga _up to date, seriously_—lagipula ia sendiri juga punya_ channel youtube_ pribadi, walau ia akui ia memang tidak seaktif dan seterkenal Naruto.

Naruto alis _Naruto-EsWe-Uzumaki_ dikenal di dunia peryoutube-an dengan_ channel_ khusus makanan dan segala_ review_ jujurnya, sedangkan Ino Yamanaka alias _Ino-Yamanaka-Salim_, lebih sering mengisi _channel youtube_-nya dengan segala hal yang berbau _make up _dan_ fashion. _Kalau dibandingkan, jumlah _subscriber_-nya memang masih kalah telak dari Naruto sih.

_Back to Naruto_ —_well,_ walau_ channel youtube_ Naruto memang cenderung penuh dengan makanan, tapi Ino sering melihat Naruto merekam apa saja yang ia suka—mengiyakan berbagai_ challenge_ yang diajukan oleh _subscriber-_nya di kolom komentar, DIY (_Do It Yourself_), segala tutorial ini-itu, bahkan sampai _tutorial make up_—Ino bersumpah ia akan menyembur Naruto dengan air suci jika teman kos Sai itu sampai membuat tutorial hijab— hingga bermain _slime_ dan memencet-mencet _squishy_ yang biasa dilakukan anak-anak. Ino hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mengamatinya.

Dan sekarang ia juga dibuat terheran-heran menyaksikan Naruto dengan sebuah mangkuk dan sumpit di tangan, berbicara pada _camera_-nya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ah, biar Ino tebak. Pasti dia baru saja me_-review_ ramen dengan merek entah apa. Setahu Ino, Naruto memang pecinta Ramen garis keras.

"Okay—_HUHAAAAAH._ So _samyang challenge is officially done_. Kalian bisa meninggalkan komentar di bawah dan kalau mau, jangan lupa pencet tombol_ subscribe 'ttebayo_! Karena banyak yang request, aku bakalan upload vlog keseharian aku di kampus, _so stay tune GAESSSS_!"

Dan setelah berpamitan dengan menebar _flying kiss_ (Ino bergidik, lagi-lagi) pada_ camera-_nya, barulah Ino beranikan diri menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang nyentrik itu dengan menepuk bahunya, beringsut mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Merekam apa?"

Naruto berbalik, nyengir girang. Mangkuk kosong yang semula ada di tangannya kini ia letakkan di coffee table. Sembari Naruto mengambil camera-nya dari tripod, kemudian menekan-nekan tombol untuk menyimpan rekaman terakhirnya. Dari posisinya kini, Ino bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang tan itu sedikit merona kemerahan dan bibirnya tampak agak bengkak.

"Aku habis —_HAAAAH,"_ ia menghembuskan nafas, khas orang kepedasan, "Haaaah, bikin _Samyang Challenge ttebayo_."

Kerutan di dahi Ino yang mulus makin menjadi. "Samyang apa—"

"_Samyang Challenge_, Ino sayang," ulang Naruto dengan nada sabar.

"Apa itu? Kok aku baru dengar," tanya si gadis dengan kelereng sebiru samudra dengan nada yang kelewat penasaran, bahkan ia tak menyadari jika sang kekasih sudah beranjak mendudukan diri di sampingnya, mencuri kesempatan untuk menyelipkan tangan ke pinggangnya dan menyanderkan dagunya di bahu Ino.

"_Samyang Challenge_. Aku ditantang oleh _viewers-_ku untuk memakan mie pedas ini," Naruto meraih bungkuiks samyang berwarna hitam yang sudah kosong dari lantai dan menggoyang-goyangkan di udara, "—dan harus menghabiskannya tanpa diijinkan minum sama sekali,"

Ino mengangkat alis, "Oh, itu bukan ramen?"

"Bukan," ujar Naruto, nyengir lebar sekali lagi, "Samyang itu mie dari Korea yang lagi hitz,"

Ino mengamati bungkus kehiataman itu dengan rasa tertarik yang tak bisa ditutupi. Ia lantas menatap wajah dan bibir Naruto yang kemerahan dengan mata menyipit, "Memangnya pedas sekali ya mie-nya?"

"Pedas sekali,_ kampret_ memang! Kau harus mencobanya. Tapi ya, tergantung selera sih. Kalau kau suka pedas mungkin rasanya tidak akan seberapa," ujar Naruto, kini beranjak menyeret tubuhnya untuk meraih gelas air putih yang dari meja dan menegaknya banyak-banyak.

Ino memainkan ujung rambut pirangnya, tubuhnya secara otomatis mencari kehangatan familiar yang biasa melingkupinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman kepada Sai yang berada di belakangnya. _Feels so right._ Layaknya _puzzle_ yang seolah menjadi kepingan utuh.

Ino sempat mendengar pria itu mendekur, dan ia sempatkan juga mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap surai jelaga pria yang kini tengah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya itu. Sembari memainkan rambut Sai, pandangan Ino masih tertuju penuh pada Naruto. Alisnya berkerut-kerut saat ia bertanya, "Kok kamu mau-mau saja sih ditantang makan pedes-pedes begitu? Tidak takut mencret?"

"Habisnya para_ viewers_ banyak yang menyuruhku melakukannya, kau tahu kan aku harus menyenangkan mereka? Kau harus mencobanya, serius deh. Kau punya _channel youtube_ juga kan, Ino?"

"Iya sih," Kepala Ino terangguk, membenarkan, "Tapi sudah lama tidak_ upload,_"

Naruto sudah hendak menanggapi Ino dengan segala persuasi yang telah disiapkannya—namun sebelum itu tercapai, kernyitan dalam pun menghias dahinya. Satu tangannya tiba-tiba melingkar di perut, "Bicara soal mencret, kayaknya aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu deh. Bentar ya, Ino, Sai." kemudian bocah itu berlari secepat kilat begitu saja menuju kamar mandi.

Ino menekuk wajah, menggurat raut jijik menatap kepergian Naruto yang lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi. Namun sedetik berikutnya ekspresi itu luntur seketika, justru terganti oleh rasa penasaran yang kentara. "Aku jadi pingin coba deh,"

Sai yang sejak tadi beristirahat dengan nyaman di bahu Ino, menanggapi dengan gumaman rendah, "Coba apa?"

"_Samyang Challenge_,"

"Samyang apa—"

"_Samyang Challenge_, Sai_ sayang_," ulang Ino dengan nada sabar, merasa _dejavu_ dengan percakapannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu menoleh pada sang kekasih yang masih menempel di bahunya. "_Babe_, mau menamaniku beli samyang di supermarket kan?"

Sai menegakan tubuh, mengerjapkan mata. "Kau mau ikut-ikutan Naruto? Mau nge-_vlog_ lagi?"

"_Yeah_. Lagipula _channel youtube-_ku sudah jamuran saking lamanya tidak tersentuh. Aku pingin bikin video baru," Ino mengukir cengiran lebar, terlihat sangat antusias. "Sai mau ya, bantuin aku bikin _Samyang Challenge_?"

.

Mana bisa ia menolak kalau Ino sudah mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang bulat, berkilauan, lengkap dengan bibir dikucir seperti itu?

.

Bukannya lemah tak berdaya, Sai hanya _malas_ menolak.

.

Maka dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Sai pun menyanggupi.

Ino langsung memberinya kecupan di ujung bibir sebagai rasa terima kasih-dua kali, tiga kali-sebagai pelengkap.

_Ah. Kalau begini kan Sai senang._

_._

_._

Sorenya, Ino dan Sai berakhir pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli satu _pack samyang_ yang isinya lima buah. Namun ada yang berbeda. Ino sengaja membeli yang rasa cheese. Biar tidak dikatai ikut-ikutan Naruto. Untuk pembuatan video sendiri, Ino tentu sudah modal kamera, sementara Sai menawarkan untuk syuting di kosnya saja. Mengingat dapur kosnya lebih besar daripada milik Ino. Ino pun setuju.

Dan dengan semangat yang menggebu—Ino dan Sai—_sebenarnya hanya Ino sih yang semangat __sementara Sai hanya iya-iya saja_—melangkah masuk ke gedung kos lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

Detik begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu, pemandangan Naruto yang sedang khidmat bermain ponsel ditemani oleh cangkir kopi favoritnya, menjadi penyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Widih, beli samyang? Mau bikin _Samyang Challenge_ juga nih?" goda Naruto dari tempat duduknya di sofa.

Ino yang menenteng plastik berisi samyang di kedua tangan mengangguk-angguk semangat, sementara Sai di sisinya hanya tersenyum ala kadarnya. "Yup! Aku mau buat_ Samyang Challenge._ Tapi coba-coba saja sih, aku penasaran juga sama pedesnya," ia menolehkan kepala pada Sai, tersenyum lembut. "_Babe_, tolong ambilkan_ camera_-ku yang tadi aku taruh di kamarmu ya,"

"Oke," Sai meninggalkan mereka berdua, berjalan ke kamarnya yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto di bagian utara.

Naruto yang menyangga kepala dengan tangannya di sandaran kursi turut tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara, berseru, "_Good luck Samyang Challenge_-nya Ino!"

Ino membalas semangat Naruto dengan ikut-ikutan meninju udara, lalu berjalan ke dapur, berniat untuk merebus samyangnya. Ia meletakan kantung plastiknya di dekat kompor, lalu berganti membuka cabinet untuk mengambil panci _stainless steel_ dan sebuah garpu. Panci ia beri air secukupnya, lalu diletakannya di atas kompor.

Saat itulah akhirnya Sai datang dengan membawa _camera,_ lengkap dengan_ tripod-_nya. Sementara Ino menyiapkan segala peralatan untuk memasak samyangnya, Sai memilih mendudukan diri di atas_ counter_ dengan _camera_ sang kekasih di pangkuan.

"Apa sih faedah-nya _Samyang Challenge_?" tanya Sai dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Nadanya agak skeptis walau ia terdengar penasaran.

"Buat seru-seruan saja," ujar Ino dengan kepala masih tertunduk untuk berkonsentrasi, satu tangannya berusaha menarik mie-nya keluar dari bungkusan. "Terus aku juga penasaran sepedes apa sih rasanya sampai bikin bibir Naruto bengkak kemerahan gitu. Pasti pedes banget deh."

Sai terdiam. Ia mengamati Ino—gadisnya yang telah dua tahunan ini turut ambil bagian dalam rutinitas hidupnya. Sai tak berkomentar apapun setelah itu. Ia hanya diam mengamati Ino yang kini tengah telaten meracik bumbu. Sampai akhirnya seulas senyum penuh makna terukir di bibirnya.

Dengan suaranya yang sengaja dibuat berat dan sepolos mungkin, Sai berkata,

.

"Aku bisa lho, bikin bibir kamu bengkak dan kemerahan seperti itu tanpa perlu makan Samyang,"

.

Ino mendongakan kepala, sudah akan meneriaki Sai untuk tidak menggodanya begitu.

Tapi tatapan sungguh-sungguh yang dilayangkan Sai padanya dari seberang membuat bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Hingga perlahan, semburat merah muda menghias permukaan pipinya tanpa bisa dicegah.

.

.

.  
Naruto baru saja hendak masuk ke dapur untuk meletakan cangkir kopinya yang kosong-tetapi ia dibuat berjingit duluan dengan kemunculan Ino dan Sai yang tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu dapur.

Wajah sepasang kekasih itu sama-sama merah, nafas terengah. Begitu juga dengan bibir mereka yang ikut merah dan bengkak.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Udah_ Samyang Challenge_-nya? Cepet banget," komentarnya, "Sai ikut_ Samyang Challenge_ juga? Pedes banget ya Samyang-nya sampai bibirnya pada bengkak gitu?" Naruto bertanya, polos tak kentara.

Ino yang wajahnya masih memerah delima tak membalas apapun. Ia melewati Naruto begitu saja dan langsung masuk ke kamar kekasihnya dengan membanting pintu.

Naruto menatap Ino yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Sai dengan bingung, _'Kenapa sih dia? Ah, sudahlah, toh Ino memang suka absurd. Sama saja seperti Sai'_ Bola mata birunya yang sewarna batu safir lantas bergeser ke Sai, yang wajahnya masih sama merahnya dengan pacarnya yang absurd.

"Gimana rasanya? Enak?"

Sai beralih menatapnya, berkedip.

Naruto balas berkedip.

"Enak kok," kata Sai setelah hening menyelimuti, "Enak. Enak banget. Jadi pingin tambah lagi."

Sai mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui perkataannya sendiri. Sebelum kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam kemar, mengikuti sang kekasih yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

Naruto masih mengedipkan-ngedipkan mata, bingung dengan tingkah pasangan itu. Ia berdecak gemas, bola matanya ikut berputar malas._ 'Memang ya, pasangan gendheng. Saling melengkapi. Sama-sama absurd.'_

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tadi sempat tertunda, berjalan santai ke arah_ washtafel_ yang letaknya di dekat kompor untuk membasuh cangkirnya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, menyadari bungkus samyang yang terbuka dan air di dalam kompor yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"Lah ini samyangnya belum jadi di masak, terus...mereka makan...?"

Naruto menggumam, terdiam sejenak.

.

Butuh proses yang cukup lama bagi dirinya, sampai sebuah realisasi perlahan datang ke kepalanya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan buru-buru, berusaha sekuat tenaga menghilangkan bayangan laknat yang singgah di kepala.

.

Ino dan Sai memang pasangan _gendheng._

* * *

**end. **

* * *

_gendheng: edan, gila. _

Lol. Another Saiino absurd story XDD memang sih, Samyang Challenge ini udah lamaaaa banget. Dan sebenernya ini juga fic yang lama yang aku remake jadi Saiino.

Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan mampir dan membaca :D


End file.
